


The Defiance Games

by mightypocketcow



Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh, SourceFed RPF, The Escapist (Fictional Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Game Theory, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Hunger Games, Matpat - Freeform, Other, clevver, defy media is a big bad, im pullin some random names of people who were involved with defy media at some point, mythical, screen junkies - Freeform, shockwave.com, the escapist - Freeform, the valleyfolk, the warp zone, why does elliot not have a character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: Ironically, though the country calls itself "Defy", defiance is an offence punishable by death.  That's why the 23rd annual Defiance Games is no different than all the others; two tributes from each district, sent to fight to the death, as a reminder of the control and mercy of the government Alloy.But what if they... didn't?





	The Defiance Games

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me earlier, I don't really know why.  
> But here's an *exciting* introduction, just to test the waters a bit.

152 years ago, the world ended. Or rather, the world as we knew it ended. 

There was poverty and famine and death and destruction everywhere after the effects of climate change took a massive turn for the worse and the flooding and melting of the ice caps became irreversible - all the efforts made to make things better could not reverse the damage that was already done, and large companies that only cared about money instead of the future were too irresponsible to help save the planet before it was too late.

There came a massive storm, made worse by the effects that climate change had on the atmosphere, and the world's imaginary dam broke; the entire Earth flooded.

All life was chased into mountains and high altitudes. The human race dwindled to just a few million... and chaos ensued. People were struggling for political power and for control over resources, and the fighting seemed to have no end.

Then came the saviours known as ‘Alloy’. They call themselves the 'Defiance of Chaos', and created a new, strict government. They created Districts for people to live in, to gather resources to be distributed throughout the country, which they named Defy for their virtues. Each District had their own assigned resource and their own space and their own population, but everything was shared and done through the lens of justice and equality. This was a much-needed change, and the world was at peace.

Unfortunately, the human race has a short memory, and were soon ungrateful for the help that Alloy brought them.

About 30 years ago, some horrible folks began to cause a stir in the Districts, and the leaders of Defy saw a rebellion on their hands. Alloy, always and forever a peaceful leadership, tried to reason with the rebels but they would not listen to reason. They claimed that Alloy was ‘corrupt’ and ‘discriminatory’ and ‘selfish’. They tried to assassinate our beloved President, Matt Diamond, and were rioting in the Districts and in our capital city, Digitalis. Many people were hurt or even killed. Alloy had to put an end to all the chaos and suffering being caused at the hands of these rebels.

Alloy learned that the majority of the rebellion was at the hands of those in District 13; so, as punishment for their crimes, we had no choice but to send destruction right to the District in the form of a nuclear strike. 

The rest of the Districts saw the error of their ways, but only out of fear and not out of loyalty. We believe that as further punishment for your rebellious ways and defiant nature, you must learn who is in charge in Defy. Alloy is forgiving and merciful, but not one to forget as easily as human nature dictates. That’s why we created what we call “The Defiance Games”, nearly a quarter of a century ago.

As punishment for your defiance of Alloy’s laws and regulations, a crime punishable by death, we will take two of your District’s children (12-18 years) every year to come to Digitalis. They will have the privilege of being part of an entertainment source for the innocent citizens of Digitalis – whose non-defiant and respectful children are not participants – in The Defiance Games. The tributes from the Districts will be placed in a specially made arena with certain resources and weapons and must fight one another for the luxury of being the last tribute standing, providing a show for the Digitalis citizens in the form of conflict and action. The last tribute remaining after all others are gone will be granted a generous sum of funds, fame and resources, and they will be exempt from participating in any other Defiance Games, even if they are still of qualifying age. 

Alloy would like to remind you that they are a merciful and loving government. Your cooperation, participation and compliance, in addition to being required by law, is very much appreciated.

Ladies and Gentlemen and those of a Non-Binary Gender… welcome to the 23rd annual Defiance Games!

**Author's Note:**

> Propaganda is exciting, isn't it?  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if this seems like a good concept; if not, I'll focus on something else.  
> Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
